Caduceus vs Teh Internetz
by Crazy Girl Person
Summary: Tyler wtf r u doin?


Caduceus vs Teh Internetz

Chapter 1: oh noes!

California had bestowed the city of Angeles Bay with another one of its signature sunny days. Golden rays soaked the coastal city generously and filled everyone with a good mood. Well, save a few that preferred their shadow ridden dwellings and lives of solitude , seeing as they even chose to go outside that day their paled skin would only suffer for it. But aside from them most everyone was in good spirits.

The building of the prestigious medical institute, Caduceus, had received its share of the good weather. All was going well. The patients were stable, operations went smoothly and everyone was on schedule. But, fate was not particularly kind in this manner and it was only a matter of time before an ominous air began filling the halls.

Derek Stiles was the first to sense this. It first presented as an unnatural ripple in his coffee mug as he and Angie took their well earned break. He cocked a brow at that, having not felt the floor tremor beneath him. Yet the ripples continued, keeping the tempo of heavy footsteps and growing steadily more violent with each one. He blinked, perplexed, before sucking in a horrified breath. He knew what this was. There was no mistake. Several years of college had left him scarred from the force behind this and he had hoped to never bare witness to it again. But here it was, heading straight for the break room, and they would be powerless to stop it.

"Dr. Stiles, is something the matter?" Angie asked, noticing the surgeon all but gaping at his coffee mug. He blinked up at her, eyes all but dilated in terror.

"Angie, we have to get out of here!"

She blinked. "What? Why? What's going on?"

"There's no time!" The doctor snapped. "We have to evacuate! We may even get some of the patients to safety before . . ."

But it was too late. The door to the break room slammed open, bringing with it a force that the windows were barely able to withstand.

"OMFG U GUYZ!!11 WTF YOU DOING?!!!11"

"No . . ." Derek whispered, but it was a futile breath, lost in the chaos that roared before them. From his trembling fingers his coffee mug slipped and shattered on the tiles. Neither doctor or nurse paid any mind, as Angie herself was starring with wide eyes. "Dr. Chase? Wh-what are you . . ?"

"IM SEROUS YU GUYZ WTF TIME FOR BRAKE!"

Angie was speechless, unsure of what to make of the situation while Derek slowly stepped back, hands raised in defense. Tyler was known for always having a smile on his face, but this . . . this was . . . like nothing the nurse had seen before. Tyler was still smiling all right but it was somehow . . . emotionless – his mouth dropped in a gaping smile with eyes wide and blank, scanning the room rapidly as though the blond had ingested one too many packets of sugar.

"T-Tyler, listen to me." Derek started, slowly. "Just go back to your office and in a little while we can play Soul Caliber . . . or look at fail blog . . ."

For a brief moment the grin on Tyler's face dropped to a gaping frown, his brows pressing on his swollen eyes in a scowl. "ZOMG STFU nerd I has yur fudz nao!" The smile returned as soon as it vanished as the doctor all but scurried to the fridge. Angie remained at a loss for words, blinking rapidly between the two surgeons as Derek stammered. "Tyler! Dammit don't eat my food! You know I'm broke!"

Any compassion that Tyler may have felt for his best friend's plight was lost in his clear, if not a bit strange, intoxication. He made quick work of Derek's lunch, chewing with a distinct "om nom nom" sounds when Derek suddenly grabbed Angie's arm. She barely had time to utter a gasp before he ran with her in tow and taking her on a frantic run through the corridors. She would have raised a voice in protest had the recent events drawn her breath short. If not for that, then the look of absolute terror in Derek's eyes as he frantically rushed them both from the scene would have left her silent on its own. This was a man that dismantled a bomb and took the Delphi head on. If it left even him in such a frightened state, then what ever it was must be bad.

What exactly was this anyway?

That was the first thing she asked when he had finally stopped, barricading them both in an on-call room on the other side of the building. Derek let out a slow breath, brushing the collected sweat on his brow away. "Tyler and I were roommates in college. I've seen this before . . . it's . . . not pretty."

"Not pretty?" Angie asked. "You mean Dr. Chase's erratic behavior?"

"Erratic doesn't even begin to describe it Angie!" Derek exclaimed. "When Tyler gets like this he . . . there's no stopping him. He'll just get worse. He eventually snaps out of it after a few days but . . ."

"But what?"

Derek shook his head. Suddenly, he stepped forward, grasping Angie's shoulders as he looked into her eyes. "Don't worry. No matter what happens, I'll protect you. Even if I have to give my life."

"W-what?" Angie said. "What are you talking about?"

"You don't understand." Derek muttered. "You don't understand the terror that is . . .lolTyler."

-----

A/N: Just a heads up people. I'm drunk. Seriously – wrote this thing in one sitting with two glasses of wine. I have no idea wtf I just wrote.


End file.
